Midnight Dusk
by RunswithVampires123
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee tell Bella and Edward that they have feelings for each other. How will they take it? Stories from the life of the Cullens and the La Push Gang. Disclaimer: I-*sob*-own-*sob*-NOTHING!
1. Midnight Dusk: Chapter 1

"Nessie, what are we gonna do? When your Dad finds out...he'll kill me! And I don't wanna die!" Hell,I doubted if I ever could die. I wouldn't allow it. And neither would my new girlfriend. Bella and Edward's daughter Renesmee. I imprinted on Renesmee when she was 's what was keeping me near Bella throughout her pregnancy. Not Bella herself,but what she was carrying. Renesmee had Bella's old milk chocolate eyes. She had long,blonde curls down to her waist. So beautiful. Right now me and her were walking-hand in hand-to Bella and Edward's cottage. We were going to tell Bella and Edward that Nessie and I had feelings for each other. I was scared because when I told Edward I had imprinted on Renesmee,I promised him it was not in that way. And I was telling the truth. I didn't have those feelings for her. At the moment. But now since she's older now not my age,but looks like it, we've developed strong feeling for each other. In THAT way. So i'm now about to face potential death. She laughed. "Jake,you worry too much! My Dad is an understanding person,he'll forgive and forget,maybe not soon but definitely someday." Ugh! She was so much like Bella used to be. So freakin optimistic! She wasn't a psychic, like Alice! How did she know whether or not Edward was gonna kill me! I knew he wouldn't touch her. But there was no restraint for me. No mercy. We walked through the door. Edward was sitting in front of the fireplace. I guessed Bella was either in their room or at Carlisle's house. Edward started to say hi,then his eyes flickered to our hands just as I dropped hers. He stared me in the eye,reading my thoughts. "Breath,Dad!", Nessie said. Edward looked at me with pure hatred on his face,in his eyes. I thought he was about to rampage around the house,having a fit. Or at least punch me,kick me out, or inject his venom in my veins until he could be sure I was dead and never coming back. But instead he took a deep breath and unclenched his jaw. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, may I please speak to you in private for a moment?", he said quietly and calmly. "No", she said defiantly. "Whatever you can tell me in private,you can say right here. In front of Jacob." I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. Was she crazy? Mental? She was making this situation harder than it needed to be! If Edward wanted her alone, she should've just went! And instead of lashing out full force on her,Edward was calm again. "Jacob,may I speak with you alone then?", he asked me with rage in his eyes, but a serene look on his face. Of course I followed my own advice. "Uh,yeah. Sure," I said. I wasn't about to get on his bad side now,after Nessie ruined any understanding he was capable of! We walked into the next room and as I started to talk he stopped me midsentence and told me to just think my statements,and that he would reply out loud. And so without question I followed his instructions. "Explain,Jacob." C'mon Edward you knew that this day would come."I didn't know it'd come so soon," Edward muttered. Neither did I. "You know your gonna be the one to tell Bella this,right?" Are you kidding!? She'd KILL me! "Well, you and Renesmee figure this out. I'm not in this." Edward, please. You know how it is, when you love someone that your banned to be with. It's wrong, against nature. But I love her and there's no changing that, whether or not Bella rips my face to pieces. "We'll have to make sure Seth isn't near this time. I'd hate for him to get hurt again because of your and Bella's quarrels." Oh, har-har! Nice that you think this is a joke! Well, off to tell Bella. "Good luck", Edward said, amused. I walked back to their living room. Renesmee had a suspicious look on her face. Tell you later, I mouthed. She took my hand, and we walked out together. "Your telling Bella", I said. "Your right", she said. "I will tell her. Your too chicken. I mean you and my Mom are close. And my Dad took it well, so she shouldn't freak." Again with the optimism. "Oh, speaking of! What was that in there? You made that exponentially harder than it needed to be. And you know that if any violence would've gotten involved, it would be against me!" She rolled her eyes. "Jake, he needs to know that I'm not gonna be intimidated! I am not a little kid anymore and now I think he understands that." Now I was the eye roller. "So this is about him not underestimating you!? He's your Dad! The overprotective-ness is gonna be there. If you haven't noticed we're not the most predictable couple. Not in this crazy magical world we live in! With werewolves and vampires and mind-readers and psycics and odd half-breeds! I continued on with my rant until her lips silenced mine. When she kissed me, all my worries went away and she knew it. If Bella ever seen her and me kiss like this I'd be dead. She wound her arms around my shoulders and hitched her leg around my hips. I tightened my left hand on the small of her back, my right cradled her face. My breathing got harder, ragged as I shaped my lips around hers. After a couple of minutes she gently pulled away leaning her head against my chest. I laid my cheek on the top of her head. "I should get stressed more often", I said, a smile in my voice. "Maybe you should", she agreed. I pulled her by the waist towards Carlisle's house. We walked up the stairs and into the house. Emmet was watching some game. Esme was reading poetry quietly to herself. Jasper and Rosalie were whispering to each other, debating about something political. "Hey, Jacob. Hi, Nessie", Emmet greeted us loudly. "Hey, Emmet", I said back. "Where's Bella?" He switched the channels as he answered. "She went to Port Angeles, shopping with Alice." Thank all that is holy. "Do you know when they'll be back?" He thought for a moment. "No", he finally answered. "I mean, she's with Alice…so well…I mean…you know Alice." I took a deep breath. "I do know Alice. Um, when they get back could you tell Bella I need to talk to her?" "Sure. Jake, you okay? You seem nervous…jumpy." Gosh. Did everyone see through my perfectly fabricated pretense? If Emmet seen through it, then Bella-who's known me for such a long time-would too. She knew me too well to not see it. "Yeah, everything's fine", I lied, my voice breaking in octaves. He gave me a knowing look. "Right", he said sarcastically. "Perfectly fine." Jasper snickered, taking in my emotional climate. "Hope she really hurts him", Rosalie said under her breath, thinking I couldn't hear. I glared at her. It was weird knowing Bella could hurt me. Since apparently, becoming a vampire was better than steroids. I grimaced. "I wonder how she'll react to whatever it is this time", Emmet mused. We'll all find out soon enough.

***

Let's just say she didn't take it well. I said everything I could to make it easier. I reminded her [just how I reminded Edward] that I couldn't help it. When someone imprints, there's no going back. It's true that it didn't need to be "like that", but Renesmee felt that way, so I did too. I went through the conversation in my head…

Bella and Alice had just gotten back from shopping in Port Angeles at 9. Bella walked through the door and set her bags down, Alice towing in behind her. "I'm glad you've gotten over your resistance to fashion", Alice said. Bella laughed. "I haven't gotten over it", she said. "I've just gotten used to the inevitability that being your sister entails loads of expensive, designer clothes." "Good", Alice said. "It's about time." Nessie and I were sitting on the big, white couch. My palms were sweating, my face hotter than

usual, my breathing coming in short, fast rasps. Bella looked me and her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, Jake?" she asked. "You look like your gonna puke!" I exhaled. "Bella, Nessie and I need to talk to you." She looked confused, suspicious, and anxious all at the same time. "Okay", she agreed, wary. "What's up?"

"Bella, before I tell you this, will you promise you won't kill me?" Her breath caught.

"Jake, what the hell did you do?!"

"I won't answer that until you Bible that you won't kill me! You can get mad and hate me forever, but just that you won't kill me!"

"Jake!" she started to protest.

"Bible!"

"Fine! I swear on the Holy Bible that I won't kill you!"

"Okay"-I took a deep breath, than the words started spilling out in a flood of truth-"Bella, I love Renesmee! I love her more than anything else in the world and I'd give anything for her. And yes in "THAT WAY!"

She just stared for a moment. According to her stillness, she was never going to move again.

"Mom?" Nessie said. "Are you there? Can you hear me? Mom?

Mom!?

Mom!

MOM?!"

Bella spoke slowly, precisely. "I crossed my fingers." I didn't have time to react as she lunged at my face.

You know, some people should be more grateful for Emmet.

I was.

I am so glad that Emmet was there. If it weren't for him, Bella would still be clawing at my face right now. I don't know _how _he got her off of me. After Bella was done with her attempt at murder, I wasn't going near her. And while she attacked me, I didn't fight back or phase to try and protect myself. For one: I earned a good swipe. For two: I knew that if I fought back, I'd have a ton of people after me, even though it was in defense. That's what, aside from the bad smell, cold skin, special powers, and never sleeping, _bothered _me about vampires. You hurt one, you hurt a thousand. And I don't think I had it in me to fight one of the Cullens. If there was a such thing as a good vampire, they were it. Except Rosalie, I hate Rosalie. I've always hated and will always hate her. She's the only Barbie doll vamp I've ever met. Like the superficial cheerleader. Especially with her, as long as we're throwing out high school cliques, "Jock" boyfriend/husband Emmet. Although I had nothing against Emmet [he was a cool dude] I would never see what he sees in Rosalie. The only reason I would ever have anything against Emmet would be because of her. She brought out the worst in everyone. Even Bella didn't used to like her. Once upon a time, Bella hated Rosalie. The only reason Rosalie and Bella became friends was because Bella remembered that Rosalie had always wanted a baby, so she called Rosalie when she got pregnant with Renesmee. Bella was in critical condition the whole span of her pregnancy, not that Rosalie cared just as long as she got her "monster spawn out of the deal." [Renesmee was---at the time—the "monster spawn" that was sucking Bella's life from her. Now she was Renesmee, the gravitational force that held me on this earth.] But then blah, blah, blah she got turned into a vampire blah, blah, blah and they all lived happily ever after. Blah, blah, BLAH! It seemed as if Bella didn't have any sense of self-preservation. Especially when she was human. I remembered me thinking that she was born in the wrong time, that she should've been born in a time that you could get fed to lions for a good cause. Whatever. That was over and done with. Now all I had to do was steer clear of Bella until she decided that she wasn't gonna kill me. No problem. Renesmee didn't help the situation either. She gave Bella the same attitude that she had given Edward. Ugh. Jasper had to calm everyone down before things could get out of hand. Now Alice was with me asking me questions about werewolves. "How does it feel when you phase?" She asked. "I mean I don't mean to pry, but, does it _hurt_?" I laughed. It was so like vampires to automatically think the worst.

"No. It doesn't hurt. It feels sort of tingly, In a weird way. But no pain."

"Oh. Are you colorblind, like all other dogs?"

"No. I keep on telling you vamps that I'm not a dog. _Werewolf."_

"Whatever you say…dog." She didn't say it in a mean way. She said it in a teasing way, so I teased back.

"Let me ask you a question. Why are you so short? And how come you can see the future and not anyone else? Why can Edward read minds? And Jasper control emotions?"

She laughed her musical, high laugh.

"Pick a question!"

"Fine, I'll make my way down the list. Why are you so short?"

"Why are you so tall?" She countered.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"I'm short because I was short when I was changed. And since our bodies can't change, I will stay this short forever."

"Good answer."

"I try."

"Now, how can you see the future?"

"Carlisle has a theory. He thinks that I had a talent for predicting what would happen next…Edward had a talent for reading people, and Jasper a talent for…persuasion, you could say."

"Carlisle's smart."

"Yup. And you already know that Bella had immunity to vampire's special "talents" that worked inside the mind."

"There's something wrong with her brain!"

She laughed. "I think so, too. She shouldn't have lost control like that, she knew that one day, you and Renesmee would find love. That's what imprinting entails…so I hear."

We walked in silence for moment, thinking.

"Alice, how long do you think she'll be mad?"

She contemplated for a moment.

"She'll be over it by tomorrow. You know Bella, she gets mad-doesn't stay mad."

Yeah right.


	2. Midnight Dusk: Chapter 2

It turns out, Bella did eventually get over it. Looks like you really _can't _bet against Alice! Or Nessie, though she's no psychic. Speaking of, I wonder when she'll wake up. She's been sleeping in my arms for over 12 hours.

Nessie rolled over and laid her hand on my cheek. I suddenly saw flickers of her and I together. When we first noticed our love for each other, our first kiss, the first night I held her as she slept. All wonderful memories of our time together.

Also like Bella, she talked in her sleep. Not as often, but she still did. I don't know what I did to deserve such a person. All I could think of was Renesmee as I drifted off to sleep.

***

I woke to the smiling face of my love. "Morning, Jake."

"Morning," I said, my voice thick with sleep.

She laughed and kissed me passionately on the lips. I could get used to waking up like this.

She cradled my face in her hands while are lips moved in harmony.

"You should wake me up like that more often!"

She laughed. "Maybe I will."

"Love you, Nessie."

"Love you more!"

"Not possible."

"We'll see about that."

"We will," I said under my breath.

I got off her bed and pulled my shorts and shirt on.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"You don't have to make breakfast for me, I should be making it for you…you baby me too much!"

She laughed. "I like to, and it's not like you don't deserve it."

"Fine, but I get to make it tomorrow!"

"Deal. Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"My specialty!"

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients for pancakes. She started cooking, humming to herself.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Alice said that there was gonna be a thunderstorm today, so we should ask everyone if they wanna play baseball."

"Sounds good."

I'd never actually seen the Cullens play baseball, but I heard it was pretty crazy and Emmet got _really_ competitive. He'd probably wanna make a bet or something. I'd be up for the challenge.

Nessie set a plate of pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Thanks, Ness," I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

I scarfed down the pancakes and chugged the orange juice before getting up and sitting on Bella's couch.

"I'll be right back, I just gotta change."

"Okay."

Renesmee's Point Of View

Ugh. What am I gonna _wear_? I walked to my closet and scanned through my choices. I tried on a few outfits before giving up. I'll just get an outfit from Alice. She was sure to have baseball attire, she had clothes for _everything_. She'd also have to do my make-up. And hair. I'm gonna need her to teach me. I walked back to Jake.

"Why didn't you change?" He asked.

"I don't have anything to wear. I'm just gonna get something from Alice."

"Oh. Okay, let's go."

He jumped up and grabbed my hand.

We ran out the door and all the way to the big, white house.

We walked through the door hand-in-hand.

"Hey, Rosalie," I said.

"Hi, Nessie…Dog."

"Blondie," Jacob replied.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Your mom and dad are out hunting, Alice and Jasper are in their rooms doing who knows what, Carlisle and Esme are visiting Tanya and her family, and Emmet is playing some new game Edward got him on his Gameboy. And I'm here, alone."

"Oh, well we were wondering if everyone wanted to play a game of baseball…but if they're all busy then I guess not."

"No I'm sure they'll all be here in a while Bella and Edward just called and said they were heading back anyway, Alice and Jasper don't take too long if you know what I mean, and every time Emmet can't get passed a level he gets too mad and smashes the Gameboy."  
As if on cue, Emmet walked in holding the crumpled remains of his Gameboy.

That's what happens when you mess with Emmet!" He boomed and heaved the Gameboy remains at the trashcan.

I laughed and sat on the couch.

"What's all the noise?!" Alice trilled as she walked in. "Some people are _busy_!" Her voice was full of implications.

Jasper walked in after her, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry to disturb your little love-making fest, but we thought that since there's gonna be a storm, we could play some baseball," Jacob said.

"Well I guess since you _ruined _my 'love-making fest'…we can play."

"Yay!" I squealed. "Now Alice can I borrow an outfit?"

"Sure," She said, suddenly in a better mood because fashion became involved.

Alice and I walked up the stairs and into her room.

She walked to her closet and rummaged through it with electrifying speed. Finally, she turned around with a cute, blue and white, tight fitting track suit.

"Wow, Alice, you're a genius!"

She smirked, smug. "I know, now try it on!"

"Okay, Okay!"

I stripped down from my t-shirt and shorts and put on the track suit. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked great! The track suit fit snugly, embracing every curve of my body.

"Thanks, Alice, you're the best!"

She smiled and pulled me to the bathroom. She sat me down and grabbed a bag from the counter. She dumped the contents of the bag on the counter; a bunch of make-up.

"Alice, I don't want anything too heavy, you know I don't like make-up!"

Alice waved her hand at me dismissively. "I'll just put on some blush and mascara! Calm down."

Alice brushed and fluffed at my face. "Okay, all done!"

"Finally," I murmured. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Go downstairs, I gotta get ready."

"Thanks, Alice," I called over my shoulder as I went downstairs. I heard a muted 'Welcome.'

Jacon was sitting on the couch, my mom and dad standing by the windows talking quietly.

"Oh, hello Renesmee," Mom said as she heard my approach. I guessed she was still not on good terms with Jacob, but decided to tune it down a bit.

"Hi Mom...Dad."

"Hello," Dad said.

"Are you guys gonna play baseball, too?"

"Yeah!" Mom said.

"Good…"

I went and snuggled up close to Jacob.

"You look nice," he said.

"Thanks, Alice got to me."

"I don't think it had anything to do with Alice."

"I love you," I told him.

"Love you more," he replied.

I laughed, thinking of the sheer impossibility of such a thing.

I kissed him on lips and put my hand up to his face, showing him how much I loved him.

"Ahem!" My Dad cleared his throat loudly, very obviously trying to get my attention.

I groaned and unwillingly pulled away from Jacob.

_Butt out, Dad!_ I scolded him mentally.

He chuckled.

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"Let's play some baseball!" Emmet boomed in his deep bass.

I got off the couch and walked towards the door.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go," I said and led everyone outside.


	3. Midnight Dusk: Chapter 3

I loved riding on Jacob's back, the wind in my hair, on my cheeks. I could stay here forever, never moving again.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, and then my parents. Such beautiful couples, such beautiful stories coming from each one.

Alice and Jasper who had found the Cullens and asked if they could stay with them and now had a special place in everyone's heart.

Rosalie and Emmet, Rosalie, who had no mate, found a bear about to finish Emmet off. She saved him from the bear, ran with him back to the Cullen's house, and had Carlisle change him. They had been inseparable ever since.

And last, but definitely not least, my parents Edward and Bella.

Dad had thought that he was complete in himself, never seeking anything or any_one _else. Then he met Mom, she had just moved from with Grandma Renee to Grandpa Charlie. She saw my Dad at school and thought he hated her. But then she started talking to him and found out that he was just trying to protect her from what he_ was_. She didn't care though, being away from him would cause her actual_ pain_. And the rest is history.

Just as we ran into the clearing a flash of lightening and a roll of thunder boomed across the sky.

"It's time," Alice said.

I hopped off Jacob's back.

He trotted behind the trees, changed in to his shorts and shirt, and came back out.

"I believe we have a bet, Jacob," Emmet said.

I looked at Emmet than at Jacob who was grinning ear-to-ear.

"You guys made a bet?" I asked.

"Yup, if my team wins, Jake has to go a day without seeing you, if his team wins, I have to go a day without seeing Rose."

"That's not fair," I said. "You and Jake aren't the only people involved in the bet, I couldn't go an hour without _needing_ Jacob!"

"Well, Renesmee, if your open to making a bet also, I'd be happy to oblige." He smiled wryly.

"Emmet, I'm not making any _stupid _bets with you!"

"Okay, than. Me and Jacob's bet will continue, no matter who's involved."

"Fine!" I said, exasperated.

"Jacob and I will be team captains," Emmet said.

"Okay then," Jacob said. "Take your pick."

"Rose," Emmet said. Of course he would pick Rosalie first.

Rosalie walked behind Emmet and whispered something I his ear. Emmet grinned ear-to-ear. Ew.

"Nessie," Jacob said.

I walked behind him.

***

After choosing teams, (Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper on Emmet's, Me, Alice, and Dad on Jake's), we started to play ball.

I was up first to bat. Jasper pitched the ball.

It came at me with lightening-like speed. But I was faster than the ball. I cracked it into the trees. Emmet was _very _fast, but maybe, if I hedged my bets, I could make it around the bases. I ran as fast as I could. But Emmet was faster. He made it to the ball and back within seconds. He threw the ball to Rosalie, who threw the ball to Mom. I pushed my legs faster, I was now about to hit third base; about to run to home.

But Mom threw the ball to Jasper, who was on third base. I couldn't stop myself in time.

I collided in to Jasper. If felt like running—full speed ahead—into a brick wall. I would've fallen if he hadn't held me up.

He looked at me with a wry smile on his face.

"You're out," He muttered and put me back on my feet.

***

Let's just say Jake wasn't happy. We lost the game, and Jacob wasn't allowed to see me for a whole day. It might not've seemed like a lot to other people, but it felt like _forever_ to me. And now with one more kiss, I begin my sentence.


	4. Midnight Dusk: Chapter 4

It's probably a good thing Emmet's competive, because without this dare, I would've ever know what life without Jacob was like!

All I could do was sit there, and pray for the time to pass more quickly. It seemed oddly inevitable, though, that time didn't pass quick when wanted to pass quick.

I got up from the big, white couch in Carlisle's living room and crossed over to the window. It was a beautiful day outside, one that made you thankful for the sun. There was no clouds and the green trees contrasted perfectly against the vast, blue sky.

I sighed, wishing mentally that I could enjoy this with Jacob, but he had to stay in La Push for the 24 hours; Emmet didn't want to take chances.

Suddenly Alice skipped in, humming a soft melody to herself. The humming cut off and she spun me around.

"Stop moping around," She said. "It's just 24 hours!"

I glared at her.

"It's _just_ 24 hours to you because it's not Jasper or shopping!"

Alice smirked.

"Well, since you brought it up, meet me in my Porsh in 5 minutes!"

I groaned. I'd rather sit here and mope than go shopping with Alice. When you shop with Alice, she doesn't just skim and buy a belt and a top, no, she buys practically half the store! She's and indestructible force of nature when it comes to shopping. And don't get me started on shoes and purses _on sale!_ Of course she could afford whatever she wanted anyway, but it was in the female code to jump at sales.

"But, Alice…!" I groaned.

"No buts," She said sternly, her voice full of authority.

I sighed. The very popular phrase my family seemed to pick up popped into my head, '_You can't bet against Alice…_'

"Fine!" I said slightly annoyed.

"Good girl," She concluded.

She dragged me to her car and shoved me inside.

I turned on the radio and blasted the music so I wouldn't have to talk.

Alice pulled out of the long driveway and turned onto the highway.

Within a short period of time, due to Alice's driving, we arrived in Port Angeles.


	5. Midnight Dusk: Chapter 5

Aunt Alice was fun to be around, and could always cheer a person up, but sometimes, she was too much!

We parked directly in front of the north entrance the to mall. How did she get a handicap sign? Probably made it herself.

I stepped out of the Porshe and sighed. Today would for sure be a long day. Alice and shopping was like an addict and crack. It was true. Shopping was Alice's crack.

We walked in the main entrance. I stopped to look at the directory, but Alice pulled me along,

"I already know where everything is!" She said.

Of course.

"Oh."

She dragged me to Victoria's Secret and looked around.

"Pick out whatever you want, and meet me in the front of the store in 15 minutes," She sounded military-like. Well she was Jasper's wife.

"Kay Alice."

I walked around in the fragrance part of the store. There were so many to choose from.

Honey-Dew, Slice of Heaven, Sensual Rose, Very Sexy, Ooh La-La....

But out of the bunch, one caught my eye.

_Sexiest Musk_

It reminded me of Jacob. Something that I wanted to be reminded of. Not that he wasn't in my every thought, I'm just saying.

I grabbed the perfume of it. And body spray. And shower gel. And shampoo. And conditioner. And lotion. And powder. And I sprayed on some of it right there.

I am not obsessed.

I looked around some more. There wasn't anything else that I liked, so I grabbed a bag that said, "Think Pink!," for Alice's benefit.

I met her, as promised, in the front of the store.

She saw my things and rolled her eyes,

She knew my inspiration for buying the things.

I didn't care.

**Very short but my Moms screamin at me to get off the computer, so yeah!**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
